You're Rocking The Boat
Led by Runner 8, the runners navigate their way through the ship in an attempt to rescue the few remaining Aurora survivors. Cast *Sam Yao *Janine De Luca *Sara Smith *Simon Lauchlan *Jody Marsh *Aurora Captain Plot It's A Long Story... Sam is gobsmacked by the heroic return of Runner 8, who you all though was dead. Off This Ship! Runner 8 leads you towards the trapped survivors. Titanic Is My Favourite Movie The captain reveals in passing that he pulled Runner 8 out of the ocean before suggesting you salvage some of the Aurora's cargo before the tide comes in. Stay Ahead Of The Tide You and Runner 8 head towards the back stairway to collect weapons, while Runners 3 and 4 head for the meds and food. Not Just Water In Here You hear a shriek from the bowels of the ship. Runner 8 reveals how she ended up being rescued by the Aurora. You start to smell fuel. Viking Funeral You make your escape as fuel floods the deck. The captain blows up the ship, conveniently destroying all evidence of what was inside. Transcript SAM YAO: Holy Mary, mother of God – Runner Eight! Wait, am I hallucinating through stress? Janine, do I need a slap? JANINE DE LUCA: I’m quite willing to deliver one if you’d like me to, Mister Yao. SAM YAO: Uh, no. That’s um, very generous of you. JANINE DE LUCA: I’m a very kind person. SAM YAO: But Runner Eight! Is that… is that really you, Runner Eight? We thought you were dead! JANINE DE LUCA: She can’t hear you. No headset. SARA SMITH: I suppose you all thought I was dead. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, just a bit. JODY MARSH: Yeah, because you know, that’s what usually happens when you get bitten by a zombie. And run away, saying you’ve been bitten by a zombie. SARA SMITH: It’s a long story. I’ll tell you when we’re not in imminent fear of our lives, okay? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Good point. JODY MARSH: Fair enough. SARA SMITH: Before that, we’ve got some people to save. Come on, up these stairs! moans SARA SMITH: as her weapon strikes a zombie That’s the last of the zoms for now. Let’s get these doors open. open We’ll have to move quickly. The bridge should be down this corridor. JODY MARSH: Should be? You mean, you didn’t come from the bridge? SARA SMITH: No, no, no, not just now. But it was me who told the captain to put in that shout-out for you, Five. I couldn’t tell him to mention my name. You’d think it was a trick, because you all thought I was dead. But I knew you were trustworthy, Five. And I hoped you wouldn’t be able to resist a mystery. JODY MARSH: What… what happened on this ship? It hasn’t been sailing around like this since the apocalypse, has it? A ghost ship full of zoms… SARA SMITH: Still spooky as ever, Four. Glad to see you haven’t changed. Now, they had a good thing going here for a while. About three hundred people on a massive cruise liner, crew and captain still alive. Some of the passengers – those who had heard enough about what was happening on land not to want to get to their families or friends - they threw their lot in together. Sailed the seas, zom-free. JODY MARSH: So, that’s why it looks so, kind of, military? All those locked containers on deck, all the doors numbered with those codes… SARA SMITH: Yeah, yeah. They run a tight ship here. Kept their supplies in good order. Stopped off in ports to gather more - SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh, don’t tell me. I’ve heard this tune before. One person gets bitten, doesn’t tell anyone else - JODY MARSH: - enclosed space - SIMON LAUCHLAN: - nowhere to run to - JODY MARSH: - dark corridors with the sea battering against them, trying to barricade the entrances but knowing it’s impossible to defeat the undead rising up around you - SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, that’s enough thinking about it for you, Miss. You’ll give yourself nightmares. SARA SMITH: Come on! There are a few survivors holed up in here. opens, crowd gasps, a baby cries AURORA CAPTAIN: Sara Smith! We thought you were dead. SIMON LAUCHLAN: You’re not the only ones. SARA SMITH: I got lucky. Come on, we’ve got to get out. Runner Five, you carry the baby. Now, Five, you know what to do. Off this ship as fast as you can. Go! SAM YAO: It is, though, isn’t it? It is actual, real Runner Eight, totally alive and stuff? laughs Oh, Rajit’s going to be pretty pissed off after he carved that memorial statue out of soap. Janine’s had to leave for a bit – maybe she’s gone to tell him. Runner Eight… Runner Eight! Lucky we didn’t give her designation to anyone else in the meantime. JODY MARSH: Sam? Just a quick thing. We’re about to climb up onto the cliffs. Are there any, you know, zombies around that might try and eat us? SAM YAO: Oh, I um.. oh yeah, no. Just checking my cameras for you now. Nope, all looks clear. You seem to have got all the survivors out. cheer AURORA SURVIVOR: My baby! We can’t thank you enough! AURORA CAPTAIN: Sara, Jody here was telling me you saved their lives. We never made a better decision than pulling you out of the ocean. JODY MARSH: Out of the… AURORA CAPTAIN: We’ve got all of the living out now, but well, you should know we had quite a cargo with us. Electronic components, medicine, weapons, canned and dried food. The Aurora’s got a hole punched in her the size of a car where we hit rocks before I could get to the bridge, and the tide’s coming in, but that’d be the way in, if you want to try and rescue some cargo. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Wading around in a sinking ship in the dark? Don’t you know Titanic’s my favorite movie? SAM YAO: I’ll try and find some Celine Dion for you. But go quickly, the tide’s coming in fast! running SIMON LAUCHLAN: Okay, climbing up through a giant hole in the boat that’s rapidly filling with water! I like an air of danger. Now guys, I know that this is what they always say in horror movies, but I think we should all spl- JODY MARSH: Don’t say it. SIMON LAUCHLAN: I think it’s sort of against the jinx if you say that that’s what they always say in horror movies. JODY MARSH: No, it intensifies it! Haven’t you seen Scream, or Cabin in the Woods, or any post-modern horror movie? SIMON LAUCHLAN: You know, I did think - SARA SMITH: We should split up. Three and Four, you go towards the forward compartments. That’s where we all slept, and the meds and food are there. Lots of antibiotics, sterile dressings. Five, you and me will go down into the hold via the back stairwell, there, to get the weapons. It should be mostly zom-free. JODY MARSH: Mostly… SARA SMITH: Runner Five’s seen it all. Come on, Five. If we don’t stay ahead of the tide, we’ll be trapped in this ship with a horde of zombies. Quicker we’re in, quicker we’re home. Run! water lights SARA SMITH: That’s better. We can see by flare light now. It’s alright, Five. You and me, running a mission together again. Just keep up the steady pace. I know it’s hard, with the water up past your knees. We’ll be there soon. shriek SAM YAO: What the hell was that? SARA SMITH: You’re loud enough for me to hear through Five’s headset, Sam! Some people are still turning gray down here, I think. SAM YAO: It didn’t sound like a zombie! SARA SMITH: Things sound different echoing through water… SAM YAO: You… sure it’s just zombies? SARA SMITH: To be honest, I haven’t been down this far before. They kept the lower doors locked from the start. I don’t know what’s happening down there, and I don’t want to know. We just have to get out now, Five. shriek SAM YAO: That… yeah. Five, get out as quickly as you can. Something… it sounds like something happened down here. How did you even end up on this ship, Eight? SARA SMITH: I’d been floating for five days. Got chased by a pack of a hundred zoms on a dockside. Managed to get a small boat moving, went out to sea. Great idea, except it was low on fuel, and once that was gone, no way to get back inland. Drifted further and further out to sea. I was damned lucky the Aurora picked me up two weeks ago. Less lucky that the next time they went to shore to hunt and pick food, someone must have got bitten. Well, you know how fast that spreads. SAM YAO: Yeah. Yeah, but they weren’t letting anyone down below even before that? SARA SMITH: Damn! We’ve picked up four zoms. Come on, Five, keep running! SAM YAO: You know, I’m suddenly quite grateful for ordinary zoms. SARA SMITH: I know they stored weapons and ammo just through this hatch, and I can tell you – opens I’m extinguishing the flare, using a battery torch. SAM YAO: That’s a lot of guns for a small crew. Why would a cruise liner have all those weapons? SARA SMITH: They were lucky, I think. Teamed up with some Navy people early on. Okay, Five. I’ll put these hand guns and clips into your pack. You take those rifles. Come on, we’ve got to get moving. Come on! SAM YAO: What’s the hurry? Four slow zoms behind you, tide won’t be in for another half hour yet. SARA SMITH: You can’t smell what we can smell. There’s not just water leaking through this compartment – it’s fuel! running SARA SMITH: Come on! There, I see it! See there, Five? Where the wall’s ripped away, fuel pouring in from the drums on the deck. Must have smashed them when I dropped the life boats. Come on! footsteps Okay, that’s good. You’re doing great with that load of ammo, Five. Just don’t be tempted to shoot at anything, okay? Even those zoms approaching from six o'clock! SAM YAO: I’ve warned Four and Three. They’re off the ship with a haul of electronics and meds. laughs Doc Myers is pretty excited. Now, get off that thing as quickly as you can, Five. It’s getting dark, though. Mind your step, and mind those zoms! SARA SMITH: It’s okay, Sam. We’re nearly there. Okay, okay, come on! moans Watch out, Five. That zom almost got you! AURORA CAPTAIN: Sara! This way, over here. JODY MARSH: Wow. That is a lot of guns. SARA SMITH: We brought what we could. James, uh, the Abel Township runners here were asking… why was it that no one was allowed down belowdecks, even before the outbreak? AURORA CAPTAIN: Well, we, uh… before the outbreak? SARA SMITH: Yeah! When I came aboard? When you picked me up from the ocean? Even then, no one was allowed down to the very lowest decks. AURORA CAPTAIN: It was for safety. Some of the ventilation stopped working, no one could fix it. Dangerous build-up of gases. SAM YAO: Dangerous build-up of screaming gases. JODY MARSH: And now the tide’s going to come and carry that ship away with all those lost souls inside it, sailing forever on that voyage of the damned! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Wait, have you been reading Edgar Allen Poe again? SAM YAO: Hmm. Maybe we could get someone to come back in the morning, though, if it’s still there. Take a look. AURORA CAPTAIN: That’s not the way I want my vessel to end. Hand me that flare! lights, CAPTAIN throws it onto the ship SAM YAO: What are you - rush of water JODY MARSH: Wow. SIMON LAUCHLAN: There goes the Aurora. SAM YAO: Why were they storing flammable fuel on deck? SARA SMITH: Now we’ll never know what was happening in the lower decks. SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. I suppose we can bring the survivors in, for food and shelter. I mean, I suppose that’s what we should do. AURORA CAPTAIN: Tide will carry her out to sea, like a Viking funeral for all the lost souls that were on her. SAM YAO: And whatever happened there that needed a lot of guns and ended in screaming will be buried at the bottom of the ocean. Yeah, I think we might encourage the survivors to move on after a few days. Just a thought. Codex Letter Hi Five! Jody’s throwing an impromptu “Welcome Home and Thanks for Not Being Dead” party in the mess hall for Eight’s return, if you’re not too shattered from the day’s run. I was saving this bottle for a special occasion but I figure there’s only going to be so many times that a friend comes back from the dead, and that’s as good an excuse as any to crack this bad boy open. Simon Category:Season Two Category:Mission Category:Letters